trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Tails Doll
To był zwykły sobotni poranek. Jak w każdą sobotę, mój ojciec pojechał do pracy wyrabiać nadgodziny, a matka na szkolenie. Zostałem sam, jak w każdą sobotę. Zajęcia w te dni wypełniały mi takie małe drobnostki, jak Minecraft, sprzątanie w pokoju, oglądanie TV, itp. Pewnej feralnej dla mnie soboty, zacząłem grzebać w ciemniejszych stronach internetu. Przeglądając wyniki wyszukiwania słowa "Tails" natknąłem się na plik: "TailsDoll.mp4d" "Podejrzane. Rozszerzenie MP4D?" - Pomyślałem i ściągnąłem. Mimo małych rozmiarów ściągał się w bardzo wolnym tempie. Poddałem się i wyłączyłem komputer. Pierwsze oznaki wpływu TD (tak dalej będę nazywał ów plik) ukazały się po kilku godzinach. Po ponownym uruchomieniu komputera, zmieniła się tapeta. Nie zdziwiło mnie to, w końcu program Samsung Recovery 4, którego posiadam, często usuwa tapety. Ale zaraz. Odinstalowałem go 2 tygodnie temu. Uznałem, że to wina przeciążenia systemu. Jednak to nie był jeszcze koniec. Po otworzeniu przeglądarki normalnie włączyło się Google. Było jakieś dziwne, długo się ładowało. W końcu załadowało się, a w tle widać było jakąś zaplamioną krwią maskotkę. Tu już zacząłem się bać, lecz uznałem to za Easter Egga i po paru godzinach poszedłem spać. W środku nocy obudził mnie dźwięk pobrania pliku... Czy... Podszedłem do komputera. Tapeta zmieniła się z czarnej na czarną z trzema białymi światełkami. Spojrzałem na bibliotekę pobranych. "Pobrano Can.txt" Zdziwiło mnie to. Duchy? Otworzyłem. Mimo że otworzyłem plik zwykłym notatnikiem, w pliku pokazał się obrazek. Przedstawiał wymazany na ścianie krwią napis "Can". Zastanawiałem się o co chodzi. Wyłączyłem komputer, i nieco zdenerwowany, poszedłem spać. Następnego ranka po przebudzeniu się ujrzałem na ścianie... bazgroł. Tak, zwykły bazgroł na ścianie. Tyle że nabazgrany krwią. Tym razem mogłem odczytać słowo "feel". Krzyknąłem ze strachu, ale zanim się obejrzałem napis znikł. "Możesz" "Poczuć" - O co tu chodzi? Niedziela minęła mi w wielkim niepokoju. Rodzice wydawali się jacyś nieprzytomni. Tylko czekałem, co przyniesie mi wieczór. Zaopatrzyłem się w latarkę, kamerę i nóż. Czekałem. Komputer, telewizor, tablet i inne elektroniczne dziadostwa były wyłączone. Około godziny 03:00 włączył się telewizor. Na ekranie ukazał się długi, ciemny tunel. Słychać było oddalone kroki. Na końcu tunelu zauważyłem jakąś postać. Powoli dreptała w moją stronę. Nad jej głową świeciło małe, czerwone światełko. Po paru minutach to coś było już bardzo blisko ekranu. Wyglądało jak zmasakrowany Tails (ze słynnej sagi gier Sonic) z długimi pazurami, wielkimi czarnymi oczami i czerwonym, świecącym światełkiem na głowie. Spojrzał na mnie. Każda sekunda zdawała się wiecznością. Po dłuższym czasie zaczął drzeć się jak opętany, znikł z ekranu zastąpiony słowami "Can YOU feel". "Czy możesz poczuć"? Nie pamiętam, co się potem stało. Obudziłem się w ciemnej jaskini. Śmierdziało krwią. Podłoga strasznie się lepiła. Ciemność ogarniała mnie całego. Jedyną moją nadzieją było małe, zielone światełko w oddali. Postanowiłem pójść w jego stronę. Nie wiem ile szedłem, każda chwila wydawała się wiekiem. Okazało się, że owo światełko to była mała lampa na zewnątrz jaskini. Ucieszył mnie fakt, że już wyszedłem z tej piekielnej pieczary. Na dworze była noc. W świetle lampy zobaczyłem, że znajduję się w jakimś lesie. Idąc przez las, natrafiłem na drogę. "Cóż, wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu. Tam przynajmniej jest bezpieczniej" - Stwierdziłem lekko żartobliwie i z iskierką nadziei ruszyłem w drogę. Nastał ranek. Przeszedłem już chyba z 10 kilometrów. Zmęczony, przysiadłem obok drzewa. I wtedy przeraziłem się nie na żarty. Pod drzewem była karteczka z napisem "the sunshine?". "Can YOU feel the sunshine?" - "Czy możesz poczuć słońce?" Wszystko złożyło się w logiczną całość. "Can YOU fell the sunshine?" to znak charakterystyczny miejskiej legendy - Tails Dolla. Jednego z wielu alter ego słynnego bohatera sagi Sonica.Był mały problem...otóż nikt nie przeżył z nim spotkania. Byłem tak zmęczony, że wszedłem na drzewo, położyłem się na większej gałęzi i po chwili zasnąłem. Gdy się obudziłem, zapadał wieczór. Pierwsze, co mi wpadło w oko, to opuszczone mieszkanie. "Wóz albo przewóz". Wszedłem do środka. Na parterze nie było nic ciekawego, więc poszedłem na piętro. Zajrzałem na piętro - w sypialni jest komputer. Bogu dzięki. Lub nie dzięki. To był MÓJ komputer. Włączyłem go. Tapeta zmieniła się. To były już dwa białe światełka i jedno czerwone. Czyli oczy i kryształek na głowie Tails Dolla. Proste. Na pulpicie był tylko jeden plik - Tails Doll.mp4. Czyli jednak. Ostateczna rozgrywka. Otworzyłem. Jak na zawołanie, wyskoczyła mi "przepiękna" morda Tails Dolla, która pozostaje mi w pamięci do dziś. Krzyk z głośników był nie wyobrażalny. Dziwiłem się, jakim cudem moje uszy i głośniki to wytrzymują. Nagle wszystko ucichło. Z nicości usłyszałem cichy szept: "Do YOU want play a game?" Nie, nie, nie, NIE!!! Wyskoczyłem przez okno. O dziwo, mimo że skoczyłem z piętra nic mi się nie stało. Pobiegłem w stronę lasu. Biegłem cały czas, nie wiem jak długo, ani z jaką prędkością. Dobiegłem do łąki u skraju sił. I wtedy go zobaczyłem. Dwa białe punkty i jeden czerwony. Próbowałem uciec, ale drogę zagrodziły mi czerwone ciernie, które pojawiły się znikąd. "Can YOU feel the sunshine?" "Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie..." "YOU don't feel it?" "...nie, nie, nie, nie..." "YOU must run away, it isn't?" "...NIE, NIE, NIE, NIE CHCE, NIE, NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!" Zemdlałem... Śniłem. Oślepiało mnie czerwone światło. Padał czerwony deszcz. Deszcz krwi. Spojrzałem w przód. Osłupiałem. Patrzyłem na samego siebie. Myślałem, że to koniec, że to dusza patrzy na swoje umierające ciało, że zaraz zobaczę światełko w tunelu. Obejrzałem się, spodziewając się ujrzeć Tails Dolla. Lecz, o dziwo, go nie zobaczyłem. Zniknął? Na ziemi leżało lustro. Spojrzałem w nie. Zamarłem. To ja byłem teraz Tails Dollem. Zabiłem samego siebie. Znikąd usłyszałem cichutki głosik: "If YOU are tough, help yourself!" Jeśli jesteś twardy, pomóż samemu sobie. Poczułem, że coś we mnie pękło. Miałem ochotę zabić samego siebie, stać się marionetką Tails Dolla, zostać potępiony na zawsze... Biłem się z myślami, oślepiany przez czerwone światło... Wyjąłem z kieszeni mojego ciała nóż. Zamachałem się... i pchnąłem się w serce. Tails Doll umarł. Straciłem przytomność. ... ... ... ... Obudziłem się w szpitalu. Słyszałem ciche pikanie swojego serca na konsoli. Pip, pip, pip... Każde to piknięcie sprawiało mi radości... Żyję... Tails Doll nie żyje... * * * Trzy lata później po żmudnej terapii psychicznej udało się mnie odratować, już nie bałem się ani lasu, ani komputera, ani niczego związanego z tą całą historią jeszcze po was przyjdę tak jak przyszłem po niego hahahahaahahahah can you feel the sunshine Kategoria:Kiepska creepypasta Kategoria:Sanik Kategoria:Zue Soniki Kategoria:Szał klisz Kategoria:Nawiedzony plik Kategoria:Spaghetti Bolognese Kategoria:JESTEŚ NASTĘPNY Kategoria:Fremdsprache jest so cool Kategoria:Pseudocreepypasta Kategoria:CNGCP